A Change of Pace
by Bluejamathons
Summary: Nonon and Ryuko have never gotten along. Ryuko doesn't know why, so keeps up the charade. Satsuki is tired of her girlfriend and Nonon always in an argument, and so forces them to go hang out over the weekend while she's away on business. What will happen between the two natural enemies? Will they learn to like each other, or has one of them liked the other all this time?
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

**Before I start, I'd like to say that although I am writing about it, cheating on someone you're in a relationship in is easily one of the most disgusting things you can do. And I feel like I should at least mention it, I am a guy writing about lesbian couples, so I wouldn't expect sex scene or much of the sort, because honestly I have no idea how it works besides strapons (which is pretty self-explanatory). Disclaimer; I do not own Kill la Kill.**

* * *

Satsuki sat on a couch in her mansion, watching TV. Ryuko sat next to her, albeit upside down.

"Satsuki, why are the people walking on the ceiling?" She asked and Satsuki just stared at her. Was she serious?

"Ryuko, you are aware you are upside down, yes?" Ryuko's eyes went wide and she fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Satsuki snorted.

"Shit, I totally forgot. God, I'm so light-headed now." Satsuki mumbled a _aren't you always_ before her girlfriend sat down next to her, in a normal position this time. "So Satsuki, you want to do something this weekend? I was hoping maybe we could get a day to ourselves." Satsuki sighed and looked directly at Ryuko.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko, I'm busy this weekend. I'm sure we can work something out during the week tomorrow." Ryuko crossed her arms and put on a pouting face.

"Come on, every time I suggest something you always turn it down. Now I don't have anything to do over the weekend." Satsuki put her arm around Ryuko as she began to speak.

"You come on, I said we could do something next week. And why don't you hang out with Mako? Is she busy too?" Ryuko sighed and quit the pouting routine.

"Yeah, she's visiting her family for a while, I told her I had something planned this weekend, cause I was hoping to go out with you." Satsuki frowned when she heard this. _She turned down time with Mako just for me?_

"I'm sorry Ryuko, it was so sudden." There was a pause before she continued. "Couldn't you do something with one of my friends? I'm sure they're not busy and wouldn't mind it. Especially since you're _my_ girlfriend." As she stressed the word, Satsuki got closer to Ryuko, who put on a smile, and then a frown.

"No, Ira's with Mako, Houka is doing some nerd thing all the way in Los Angeles, and Uzu's going with him because of their cosplay or something." She listed everyone but Nonon, and Satsuki quite obviously noticed.

"How about Nonon? Is she busy this weekend?" Ryuko's face became deformed as she heard the name.

"God! You mean the damn troll doll? We've been at each other's throats for as long as we've known each other!" Ryuko was practically shouting, and Satsuki had a dumb grin on her face.

"Great! Then it's settled." Before Ryuko could ask, Satsuki got up and started walking to her phone. "You'll be hanging out with Nonon this weekend. It'll be a blast, believe me." She picked up her phone and dialed Nonon's number.

"Satsuki! What the hell! This is bullshit, I don't want to hang out with that troll doll!" Ryuko got up and followed Satsuki to the phone, which was still ringing.

"I know you don't, and that's precisely why I'm doing this. I'm tired of you two always trying to kill each other." Nonon picked up right after Satsuki finished her sentence. Ryuko just stood there, dumbfounded. "Hey, Nonon! Yes, I'm doing fine. Yes, everything is okay. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Ryuko this weekend?" Yelling was obviously coming through the phone. "Nonon, you will be hanging out with her, and that is final. I'm tired of this childish feud you two have." The yelling stopped, followed by an almost inaudible _Yes, Lady Satsuki..._ "I'll drop her off at your band practice tomorrow. Thanks, Nonon." She put down the phone and looked at Ryuko. "You excited?" Ryuko sighed.

"No, not really." A pause, and another sigh. "But I suppose it's better than doing nothing." Satsuki smiled widely and went back to the TV.

"Splendid! Now come watch TV with mebabe." Ryuko joined Satsuki with a smile, cuddling up against her. She wouldn't have much longer to spend in comfort. Damn that Nonon.

* * *

Satsuki pulled her car up to where Nonon's practice was, and turned to Ryuko who was in the passenger seat.

"Alright Ryuko, have fun." Satsuki smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips with her own. Ryuko just rolled her eyes. She sounded like a mother dropping off her kid at practice. However she couldn't help smiling after seeing Satsuki smile. _She really needs to smile more often_. Ryuko went in for another kiss, which Satsuki happily returned. They sat there for what felt like hours before Satsuki cut their makeout session short.

"Why'd you stop?" Ryuko pouted as she grabbed her girlfriend's face. They looked into each other's eyes for a while until Satsuki broke the silence.

"I've got a flight to catch, Ryuko, I'd rather not be late." Ryuko pouted some more before kissing her girlfriend a little bit more. Satsuki pushed her chest to get her off. Being late wasn't exactly the Kiryuin forte. "Love you, Ryuko. See you Monday." Although sad, Ryuko opened the passenger door.

"Love you too, babe. See ya." Ryuko exited the car with nothing more than her phone and its charger. She turned around and waved Satsuki off before heading into the stadium where Nonon was supposed to be.

Eventually, she made her way to the bleachers. Ryuko sat near the bottom and pulled out her phone. She was scrolling through her games folder when she heard a high pitched nasally voice shouting. She looked up and saw none other than Nonon yelling at a band member for whatever her reason may be. Although she was tiny, Nonon could be scary at times. Although now Ryuko had grown accustomed to her behavior. She also thought that Nonon looked a tad cute in her little band getup. _That little skirt_. Ryuko shook those thoughts from her head as she went back to gaming on her phone.

* * *

An hour later, practice ended and Nonon was walking toward the bleachers. Seeing as she was the only one there, Ryuko stood and walked to the edge. She jumped down under the railing and onto the field below.

"So, transfer," Nonon began "you don't like me, and I don't like you, but can you please not annoy me today?" God she was so arrogant. Ryuko furrowed her brow and claimed a frown as well.

"I'm the annoying one? Seems to me that you're the annoying one, troll doll. You should really learn to respect others." Nonon, visibly pissed, shot back.

"I do have respect for others! Like Lady Satsuki! I don't have respect, however, for dogs like you!" Ryuko took a step forward.

" _Dog_? Are you serious? Come on troll doll, I expected worse." Nonon snarled.

"Would you stop calling me that!? It's fucking annoying, shithead. Honestly, just shut the hell up for once." Admittedly, Ryuko was impressed. Shithead was a lot worse than _dog_. Although, it didn't get on her nerves like troll doll did on Nonon's.

"Alright, troll doll. You win. I'll shut up." Nonon was about to spit back when Ryuko's phone rang. Without saying anything else to Nonon, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"I see you and Nonon haven't killed each other yet?" Satsuki was already checking up.

"What the hell? Aren't you on a plane?" Ryuko was more confused than anything.

"No, I'm at the airport and thought I'd call before I left. You and Nonon have a tendency to get at each other's throats when you're near each other." She was telling the truth, but that didn't stop Ryuko from getting upset.

"Well it's not my fault she's such a stuck up bitch! Practice just ended and already she told me to not be annoying. I'm not annoying! She's the fucking troll doll." Satsuki snorted at the lame attempt of a joke.

"Relax, it'll all be fine. How about I tell you to not be annoying, because sometimes you can be quite such." _Ass._

" _Fine._ I'll try." Ryuko looked up to see where Nonon had went and saw her walking to the vomitorium, presumably to the locker rooms. Her eyes drifted downward to the short girl's legs, so smooth and nice. Ryuko blushed and looked away.

"I have faith in you, Ryuko. I don't say that about many people. Please, get over this petty disagreement or whatever is between you two." With a sigh, Ryuko concluded their conversation.

"Thanks, Satsuki. Love you."

"Love you too. Don't kill each other." And with that she ended the call. Ryuko went to catch up to Nonon, without even a hint of how to get around. She descended a set of stairs and bumped straight into her.

"Watch where you're going, transfer." It was a lot calmer voice than not long ago, but enough of that.

"How'd you get ready so fast? It's been like, five minutes." Nonon rolled her eyes and pushed past Ry

"Getting dressed doesn't take that long, transfer. Come on, I've got to get home and take a shower." Ryuko tilted her head and looked back and forth from the locker room to Nonon.

"But, you just came out of the locker room, why didn't you just shower in there?" Nonon's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before she hid her face.

"I-I just don't, okay?" Ryuko could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so didn't push it any further. Following Nonon to the parking lot, Ryuko tried to guess which car was hers. The Camry? The Escort? Nonon pulled out her keys and clicked the unlock button. What appeared to be a Hummer flashed its lights and let off a short horn. Ryuko was a little dumbfounded. _That big car for a tiny girl?_

"You drive a Hummer? How do you even see out of the damn thing?" Nonon looked back with a large frown.

"First of all, I'm not a fucking child. I can see out of the damn windows. And second, it's not a Hummer, it's a Humvee." Nonon spat back, and Ryuko looked confused and mad.

"Wait, like a military Humvee? How the fuck did you get that?" Nonon rolled her eyes and opened the driver's side door. Without a response, Ryuko opened the passenger door and hopped in. Nonon put the keys into the ignition and started her car.

"It's not as weaponized as the military grade Humvees, it's been dumbed down to be civilian legal. But since I have connections, and Lady Satsuki, I'm able to have a better version." It was peaceful talk, unlike what Ryuko was used to with her. But then she went and ruined it with her next line. Nonon realized she was looking her up and down, and a light blush formed on her cheeks. "What?" Ryuko smiled.

"I know why your car is so badass. You're trying to compensate for something." This angered Nonon, to the point where you could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"I am not compensating for anything! I just like Humvees! My breasts are normal-" There it was. Nonon immediately shut up and her face flushed a bright red. Ryuko jumped out of her seat with glory.

"Ha! I knew you were trying to compensate for something!" Ryuko shouted victoriously, but Nonon just slumped back in her seat.

"What do you care anyway, transfer? Why do you care that I'm insecure about my boobs? It's not like it effects you." Nonon went from pissed to depressed in an instant. Ryuko blushed before she answered the petite girl.

"I, uh, happen to think small breasts are cute." Ryuko scratched the back of her head and looked away, while Nonon sent a confused glare toward the other woman.

"W-What?" Nonon stammered. Ryuko looked back at her, trying to hide her blush.

"Y-You heard me." An awkward silence filled the car before Ryuko continued. "Let's just go to your place now." The silence lingered for a few seconds longer.

"S-Sure thing, transfer." Nonon shifted the parked Humvee into drive, and they were off. Once on the road, Nonon immediately realized her radio's volume had been turned down. So, she fixed it. She fixed it a lot. Classical music blasted as Ryuko covered her ears with her hands and went to turn down the music. Nonon slapped her hand away while maintaining a view on the road before her. "Don't touch my fucking music." Ryuko could barely hear her, but didn't care nonetheless. She reached with both of her hands and managed to turn it down all the way. They pulled up to a stoplight soon after, and Nonon lightly slapped her.  
"What the hell, troll doll?" Ryuko was pretty pissed at this point. "First you try to make me go deaf and now you slap me." Nonon shot daggers at the passenger woman.

"I'm not _trying_ to make you go deaf, although that would be nice. Know your classical music you uneducated sack of-" Ryuko immediately cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence. Can't we agree on the midway point? You can enjoy your classics while I can keep my ears." Nonon thought it over for a second, and sighed.

"Fine, transfer. You can keep your damn ears." Ryuko smiled and patted Nonon on the back once.

"Thanks, troll doll." A pause as Ryuko looked forward. "And go, the light's been green for a while now." Nonon would've glared if she had time, but gunned it across the intersection. A thought couldn't help but creep its way into Ryuko's mind; _Could I drive this Humvee through red lights and pretend I'm on official military business?_ She thought it over before looking over at the driver.

"Hey troll doll, you know if you can go straight through a red light and nobody would stop you because you're in a military car?" Nonon looked a bit surprised, but thought it over anyway.

"Uh, I guess I could. But if they found out that I wasn't officially in the military they'd at least give me a ticket, but probably worse for impersonating the military." Seems like she knows her stuff.

"Huh, just curious is all. Thanks." Nonon let a small slither onto her face.  
"Don't mention it, transfer." Ryuko smiled. They were actually getting along. How long would it last, though? Hopefully long enough for Satsuki to be proud of them.

Nonon pulled into the parking lot of her apartment's complex, Ryuko letting out a sigh of relief.

"God damn, that took long." Nonon unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at the transfer student.

"Wasn't that long, like 20 minutes." Ryuko rolled her eyes as they both exited and went into the building. Nonon walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. They waited a few seconds in silence before the doors opened. They stepped into the elevator, Nonon pressed the button for her floor, and once again they were met with silence. Ryuko decided to break it.

"So, what kind of apartment do you have?" Nonon looked confused, but thought it over.

"Uh, I don't know how to explain it. For me it's normal, but for you I have no idea." Ryuko rolled her eyes. Normal for Nonon could be anything. It took a while, but eventually a ding came from the elevator as the doors slid open. Nonon stepped out with Ryuko soon following suit. Ryuko was awe-struck.

"Holy shit, is the whole floor your apartment?" Ryuko then noticed dishes piled up in the sink, dirty clothes on the floor, among other messy things. "And why the hell are you so dirty?" Nonon sighed as she said this.

"I'm not the dirty one. That idiot Houka is the dirty dog. I told him he needed to clean up his shit before he left this morning. Looks like he was running late or something." Nonon begrudgingly picked up the blue haired man's clothes before bringing them to their laundry room.

"Wait a minute, Houka lives with you?" Ryuko still couldn't see Nonon living with anyone else. Nonon let out a disgusted grunt.

"Yeah, he does. And he's fucking messy. You'd think someone as smart as him would have his shit in order." Ryuko let out a laugh as Nonon said this, and went to help her pick up the dog's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Nonon peered to her side, seeing Ryuko crouched and helping her pick up. Ryuko peered back at her, a look of slight confusion drawn over her face.

"I'm helping you pick up, what do you think I'm doing?" Nonon stared as Ryuko picked up things. She caught her gaze leaning toward Ryuko's ass, and it didn't help when the other woman bent over to get something from under the couch. Nonon swiftly looked away with a blush on her face and they helped each other pick up.

"Damn time really flew by." Ryuko commented. It was already 11 o'clock, and Nonon hadn't showered since she got home from non-athletic practice. Nonon quickly realized this soon after Ryuko's comment, and left without any form of reply. Ryuko followed the petite woman into her large bedroom, which to her was nice and fancy. Nonon had some clothes in her hands when Ryuko walked in. As soon as Ryuko saw the clothes, she let out a very audible groan.

"Ah, God dammit! I forgot my bag in Satsuki's car." Nonon looked at her for a moment, and then contemplated. Ryuko's head snapped up when she heard Nonon snap her fingers. There was a smile plastered onto her face.

"I know, Ryuko. You can use some of Houka's clothes. If the need arises for you to take a shower, that is. I think you guys have a similar build." Ryuko cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"You trying to say I'm flat chested, troll doll?" Nonon flushed and stuttered on her sentences.

"Uh, n-no Ryuko. Th-That's not what I was s-saying at all. You've g-got a nice pair of, uh…" Ryuko let out a hearty laugh as Nonon failed to properly speak.

"I'm just teasing you, troll doll. That'd be fine. If you have another bathroom, I'll take a shower now so I don't have to wait for you." Nonon smiled and nodded, still blushing, and Ryuko stood in the doorframe of Nonon's room. "And thanks for calling me Ryuko instead of transfer, I can tell we're going to get along nicely." Ryuko winked as she finished her sentence, making Nonon blush further.

"Just go take your damn shower!" Nonon threw a shirt at her as she left the room. Ryuko laughed to herself. _She's too easy to tease._ She made her way to what she believed to be Houka's room, which was a complete and utter mess. Stealing some clothes from the man's dresser, she made her way to his bathroom. Unlike the room she had just left, the bathroom was actually in pretty tip top shape. Either because he didn't use it often or he cared about the bathroom's cleanliness. The former making more sense, but she hoped it was the latter. She stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run down her body as she cleaned herself.

Ryuko sent herself into a deep thought while inside, thinking about random things. Shower thoughts, if you will. Eventually, her thoughts drifted toward Nonon, and then to Nonon in the shower. The thought of Nonon taking her hands and gliding them from her shoulders down to her hips. The water from the shower making her body shine.

Ryuko's face turned a bright scarlet, and slammed her fist against the shower wall. She shouldn't be thinking of Nonon like that. They literally just became friends this morning. Speaking of which, why had they become friends? It's not like they liked each other before today. In less than 2 hours, they became friends, and judging by how she was in Nonon's apartment showering, good friends. She'd have to ask Nonon about her sudden hospitality when she got out.

Ryuko pushed the thoughts out of her mind for a moment, in order to exit the shower and get dressed. After putting on her previous (yet still clean) undergarments, she put on the white tee and black sweatpants she grabbed earlier, then went into the rather large closet of Houka's. She pulled out a gray hoodie and put it on, it was quite cold in the "apartment".

When Ryuko walked into the living room, Nonon was already there. She had on a pink t-shirt and some black shorts. It took a minute before Nonon realized Ryuko was standing in the hallway.

"Oh hey, transfer. Took you long enough." Nonon jibed as she put her phone down on the coffee table in front of her. "I heard a loud crash, you alright?" Seriously, what's up with the hospitality?

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. A soap bottle dropped is all." Ryuko had to lie. What else was she going to say? _Oh I was thinking about you naked_. Yes, that would go over well. Nonon patted her hand next to her, indicating Ryuko should take a seat. So, she did.

"Troll doll, I've got to ask; what's with the sudden hospitality?" The smaller woman waited a couple seconds before responding.

"Well, at first I really, _really_ , didn't want to do this. But Lady Satsuki told me to do it, and I do whatever makes her happy." Either she was a damn good friend, or Nonon had deeper feelings for Satsuki that the lovebirds failed to realize before. Although one with good reason, the other, not so much. "So, anyway, what do you want to do? We could go grab some lunch. I know this really good noodle shop downtown." Ryuko shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? If we were going to go out I could've just gone and got my clothes, thank you. Let's stay here and fuck around." Nonon stared as Matoi entered the kitchen. "Hey, troll doll! What do you feel like eating?" Nonon got up and followed suit into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, transfer? Don't fuck up my shit." A pan greeted Nonon as she walked in, inches away from her face. On the other end, Ryuko was looking through the cabinets and refrigerator for something to eat.

"Oh come on, troll doll, you've got to have something good in here. Unless Houka ate all your shit before he left." Nonon sighed and joined Ryuko in the search after stealing the pan.

"I wouldn't put it past him. But usually I don't have anything else other than a load of snacks." It seemed like an innocent enough statement, but leave it to Ryuko to be the interpreter.

"Why? Do you smoke often or something?" Nonon was caught off guard by this question and had to do a double take before answering.

"I mean, occasionally. But I have snacks because I like snacks, no other reason." Ryuko looked shocked by this answer, and looked at Nonon.

"Damn, troll doll. I didn't think you had it in you to do drugs." Ryuko liked to tease her, the reactions were much better compared to Satsuki, who usually just stared back at her or let out a light chortle.

"What's that supposed to mean, transfer? Can I not enjoy myself?" Ryuko laughed once more.

"I'm just teasing, troll doll. Can't take a joke." Nonon just ignored the other girl's comment and returned to searching. It was going to be a long 2 days. Although, maybe a fun 2 days as well.

* * *

 **More attention = Better chance for faster chapters. I'd love to hear what y'all think of my writing style and if you thought anyone was out of character. Thank you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mistake

Nonon didn't have much in the way of food, that had been established. They settled on cereal for a lazy lunch, and Ryuko was putting her bowl in the sink when Nonon came in with her's.

"If we're going to eat cereal for dinner, you're an amazing chef." Nonon said this to Ryuko as she stood next to her and practically threw her bowl in the sink.

"Well you're the one that doesn't have any damn food, troll doll. Like you'd think you'd have enough for at least a sandwich." Nonon glared and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm sorry I don't meet your damn standards, princess. I've been going out recently and haven't had time to pick up anything." Ryuko slightly tilted her head at this remark, but thought nothing more of it. She lightly punched the petite woman on the arm and returned to the living room.

"So, got any ideas on what we should do now?" Ryuko flopped on the couch; Nonon walked into the living room. She thought it over for a second with a frown.

"You know, I don't know. Not like I was expecting this." Ryuko would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't in the same situation. She _was_ expecting to hang out with a friend this weekend, but didn't expect that person to be Nonon. Ryuko's face lit up when she thought of something.

"How about a movie?" Nonon squinted, a movie didn't sound horrible, but not very exciting either. Just as Ryuko sprouted an idea, Nonon got one too. Without saying anything, she ran to her room. Ryuko was about to get up and check on her, when Nonon swiftly came back with a six pack of beer. Ryuko looked at her inquisitively. "You fucking drink beer, troll doll? You're full of surprises." Nonon sort of stared in disbelief.

"Of course I drink, dumbass. What'd you expect?" Ryuko got a little more pissed at this than she should have, and stood up.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about you, we've only never held a conversation before today." There they were, back at the original one on one argument they usually found themselves in.

"Oh come on, dumbass, you had plenty of opportunities. You just decided to be annoying rather than talk to me politely!" Now they were getting at each other. Ryuko stiffened up and slowly walked to Nonon. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit scared of the towering woman. Just then, a phone went off. It was Ryuko's. The tension that was in the room a minute ago suddenly died as Ryuko took her phone out of her pocket. With a smile, she answered.

"Hey, Satsuki! What's up?" Nonon stood there, slightly shocked. Out of the two times Ryuko and her were arguing, Satsuki called and broke them up. It was as if she knew, although it was probably pure coincidence. Nonon filtered out the lovebirds' conversation and went into a deep thought. Satsuki had broken up both their fights unintentionally, and if it weren't for her, something could have happened. She didn't want to be responsible for any injuries, mainly for herself but for Ryuko too.

 _Wait, why am I worried about Ryuko?_ Nonon tried to shake the thoughts away, but they persisted. Was Ryuko growing on her? That damn messy, disrespectful, hot transfer student? Nonon blushed as she went over what she just said and hung her head. _That fucking transfer student won't get the better of me._ Nonon clenched her fists, and she was released from the trance she put herself in. Ryuko was in front of her, waving a hand before her eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Nonon, do you copy?" Nonon jumped back and looked at the taller woman. "Hey, I was beginning to think you were losing it" Ryuko scratched the back of her head and a crimson tinge spread to her cheeks. "Listen, about the fight," Ryuko took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." They said it at the same time. They jolted their heads upright when they realized what happened. Ryuko was the first to break the silence. She let out a light chuckle, which turned into more and more. Nonon joined her and let out a laugh. Eventually, it died down and they looked at each other.

"So, movie?" Nonon smiled and responded. Ryuko kind of frowned and walked to Houka's room.

"Does he have any movies in here that you haven't seen?" Nonon thought for a moment, before pushing past Ryuko into the dog's room.

"Okay, first, God damn this kid has to clean his damn room. It's disgusting. Second, he keeps his movies on a shelf over here." Nonon stepped over piles of clothes, towels, even a dish or two, and what she hoped wasn't the chili she had made for dinner a week ago. Ryuko went and joined her in the search for a movie. Ryuko listed off movies with the hope Nonon hadn't seen one, or felt like watching it.

"Ghostbusters?" Nonon shook her head. Ryuko flipped through a few more cases. "Star Wars?" Nonon stared at her with the look of _You know God damn well he made me watch them ten times._ Ryuko chucked and continued. "Back to the Future? Indiana Jones? The Matrix?" Nonon shook her head to all three. "Come on, literally any geeky movie ever made is at your disposal." Nonon chuckled before speaking.

"Yeah, well first I'm not a huge fan, and second he forced me to watch some of them so all I really wanted to do while watching it was to not watch it." Ryuko chuckled and was about to list more movies when she realized she was now looking at the dog's video games.

"Hell yeah, he's got Call of Duty." Nonon seemed as if she was in a very deep thought, and then spoke.

"I've never heard of that, is it a good movie?" Ryuko couldn't tell if she was being serious, and so they stared at each other for a while. When Ryuko finally realized Nonon was dead serious, she burst out laughing. Nonon, however, didn't see what was so funny. She didn't know how she messed up, so she blushed and looked away. "W-Was it something I said?" Ryuko quit laughing and let out a pleasant sigh.

"Call of Duty is a video game, sweetheart." Ryuko got up and left the room. "I'm going to look for something on Netflix, instead. I hope you don't mind." Making herself at home, what the Matois do best. Nonon sat there, bewildered. _Ryuko called me sweetheart._ A darker shade started covering her already reddening face. Her feelings for Ryuko should be kept locked down. She's Satsuki's girlfriend, she shouldn't be thinking about her this way. No, even when she wasn't, she-

"Hey, Nonon! I got something! Come here!" Nonon was brought out of her thoughts with Ryuko's yells. _That was quick._ She brushed away her thoughts with a smile.

"Oh! I'm coming!" Soon after she said that, Nonon appeared out from the hallway. Ryuko had a movie about ready to be played on the large plasma TV in the living room. There was no title on-screen, so Nonon could only guess what it was. Nonon went and sat next to Ryuko on the couch.

"You've seen some superhero movies, yeah? Or at least been forced to watch them?" Ryuko began to smile as she finished her second sentence, contrast to Nonon who began to frown.

"Ugh, yes. At the time I thought they were so boring." Nonon pointed her finger at nothing in particular. "Except for that one we saw with Uzu. Captain America I think it was." Ryuko smiled with her and hit play.

"Well then you're going to love this." Nonon looked slightly confused, but watched nonetheless. Ryuko stood and made her way to the kitchen. Nonon presumed she went to get snacks, so she didn't ask what she was doing. Nonon did, however, take her remote to see what movie Ryuko had chosen. Captain America: Civil War. She hadn't seen that one yet, and if she did see it, it would have been with Houka. Perhaps she could actually enjoy this movie.

* * *

As the credits rolled, the two women looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I will admit, I did enjoy that more than I thought I would." Ryuko's smile got bigger when she heard this.

"Well that's good, it's a good movie and it'd suck if you didn't like it." Ryuko paused for a second. "Did you understand it?" Nonon laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, at least half of it. Like I said, I didn't really want to watch it when I was with the dog." Ryuko laughed and then noticed the beer on the floor.

"Oh shit, we didn't even drink the beer." Nonon looked to where she was looking and sighed.

"Dammit, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well." Nonon got up and took the beverages back to her room.

"You have a mini fridge in your room or something?" No reply came, and when Nonon came out of her room Ryuko was about to ask the same question. However, Nonon spoke before she did.

"Yeah, I heard you, and yeah, I do. I've got some things I'd rather not let the dog know I have." Ryuko nodded slightly, as if saying _fair enough_.

"Why didn't we just drink them instead, though?" Nonon stood in front of Ryuko and put her hands on her hips.

"Well unless we're going to do something fun, I don't like to drink." Ryuko looked at her for a minute before she chuckled.

"Well then let's do something fun." Nonon looked confused, and then shocked when Ryuko took her arm and pulled her onto the couch. She let out a little eep as she fell onto the spot next to Ryuko.

"What the-" Nonon began to speak, but then Ryuko got off the couch and got behind her. She almost asked what Ryuko was doing, however her question was answered when Ryuko put her arms in Nonon's armpits and picked her up. "What the fuck! Put me down! I will not stand for this!" Ryuko laughed and put her on her shoulders.

"I know you won't stand, troll doll, you're on my shoulders. Now take me to your car keys." Nonon growled and tried to squirm without falling off. Although she had to admit, Ryuko was strong. But she's also not very heavy, so there's that. Sighing in defeat, she pointed to the direction of her room, and Ryuko was off.

"Wait, why do you even want to go somewhere? I thought you said you didn't want to go out?" Ryuko didn't respond until she got to Nonon's room.

"Well first of all, these clothes are getting uncomfortable, and now I want my own clothes. Second, you need some fucking food. Third, I left my charger in your car so why not." Ryuko stood in the middle of Nonon's room for a minute, looking for the keys. Sensing her unawareness, Nonon simply pointed to the shelf opposite of her bed. Ryuko walked over and picked up Nonon's keys. She went out into the living room and put her shoes on as best she could with a person on her shoulders, however small that person may have been it was still difficult. Ryuko was opening the door when Nonon cried out.

"Hey, what about my shoes? I can't go barefoot and I need socks." _God, whiny as always_. Ryuko used her foot to grab Nonon's shoes and flung them up to her.

"You can put them on in a second, we've got to get to your car." Nonon squirmed a little before trying to convince Ryuko.

"Well first you've got to put me down. No way we're going to go all the way to my Humvee with me on your shoulders." Ryuko laughed and made her way into the elevator. Nonon let out an awkward laugh and ducked down to Ryuko's face. "Ryuko, let me down."

"No, you're too damn cute on my shoulders." Nonon blushed and immediately shot up.

"Oh my God, would you shut up? You're acting as if you were my girlfriend, which you're not." Ryuko chuckled and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just _so_ easy to tease you, troll doll." Nonon growled and crossed her arms. They made their way into the ground floor lobby, an old woman who happened to be entering smiled at the two. Ryuko smiled back, while Nonon just tried to hide her face. Ryuko couldn't tell if it was embarrassment from being associated with her or anxiety from being with her. She guessed incorrectly.

Eventually, Nonon was back on her feet again. That didn't last long as mere seconds later she entered her car. Ryuko hopped in the passenger seat to an angry Nonon. Ryuko looked at her for a second before saying something.

"What?"

"You know damn well what. First, you pick me up, then you say we've got to leave and you won't even let me get ready. After that you wouldn't even put me the fuck down. What is it with you, transfer? Lady Satsuki needs to teach you how to listen." Ryuko stared for a second before bursting out laughing. Nonon didn't see what was so funny. "What the fuck are you laughing at, transfer?" Ryuko rubbed her eyes and then looked at the petite girl in the driver seat.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were annoying. Honestly, every time you try and yell at me now you seem like a snobby rich kid." Ryuko paused and then looked away for a moment. "Oh wait." Nonon punched her in the arm and put her keys in the ignition. Exiting the parking lot, she drove onto the highway before realizing she had no idea where Ryuko lived.

"Hey transfer, where do you live, exactly?" Ryuko pulled out her phone and used it as a GPS. Nonon sighed. _30 minutes, couldn't you be closer?_

* * *

As they pulled in to Ryuko's driveway, Nonon couldn't help but notice how run down the place was.

"Uh, is this your place?" Ryuko got a little flustered and answered with a brief "yes" before exiting the Humvee. Nonon got out with her and walked up to the front door with Ryuko. She fumbled with her keys, nervous about what Nonon would think. Ryuko really didn't expect Nonon to get out of the car. Perhaps she should have said something. "If you want me to wait in the car, that's cool." Nonon didn't want it to seem like she was nervous about entering, but it was pretty obvious. Ryuko unlocked the front door and turned to her.

"N-No. It's fine." She turned back to the door and opened it. It was dark inside, and Ryuko kept it that way because she was still nervous about Nonon entering her house, if it could even be called that.

"If you're dating Lady Satsuki, and she's loaded, how come you live in such a shithole?" Nonon almost regretted her choice of words, but Ryuko just sighed.

"We may be dating, but I don't want to take her money. I want to make it on my own. I have to prove I'm worthy of it first." It was a noble goal, but with Ryuko's talents in practically nothing, Nonon didn't think she would get far. She just nodded Ryuko on, and in the darkness, traveled to the black haired woman's room.

Again, the darkness was overwhelming, but Ryuko seemed to know her way around the place. Nonon, however, kept bumping into chairs, tables, and all sorts of things. She clung to the wall, sliding her hand across it in the hopes of finding a light switch. When she found one, she flicked it. Ryuko stood frozen, grabbing clothes out of her dresser. Nonon looked around, staring at the odd item or two, and then looked back at Ryuko. She let out a laugh, shaking her head in the process. This made Ryuko blush a darker shade of red and hide her face.

"It's trash, isn't it?" Nonon stopped laughing. Ryuko wondered what happened to her, then a harsh jerk of her face upward answered that question. Nonon's stern face bore deep into her.

"Transfer, for fuck's sake, you had me scared. I thought I was going to find a dead body, not a college kid's room. Grow a pair of balls, God damn." Nonon let go of Ryuko's face and went to explore the rest of the area. Ryuko gathered her clothes and ran after Nonon to discover she had turned on the rest of her lights as well. "Like seriously, Ryuko. You saw the dog's room. Admittedly this is pretty messy, but it's not as bad as you made me think it would be." That made Ryuko feel a little better, so she allowed a smile to crawl across her face.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Taking a good look around her "house", Ryuko walked to the door. "Alright, next stop, supermarket." Nonon looked at her with a confused gaze. "Because you don't have food, remember?" Nonon mentally smacked herself on the head for notremembering, and made her way behind Ryuko soon thereafter. As Ryuko said, next stop, supermarket.

* * *

Ryuko and Nonon returned to the large apartment with groceries, Nonon getting a little red in the face thinking about Ryuko's kindness so far. After all the arguments they've gotten into, and after all the bad things they've said to each other, Ryuko seemed to forget about all of that. They entered Nonon's apartment, and soon after putting the groceries where they needed to be. Ryuko flopped down on the couch while Nonon stood at the end where her feet were.

"So, what do you want to do now, troll doll?" Nonon looked around and noticed the clothes Ryuko had brought from her house.

"Well first you could get dressed, I mean we did go all the way over there just to get you some clothes." Ryuko got up from the couch, collected her clothes, and went into the hallway before turning around to Nonon.

"Which bathroom?" Nonon mentally facepalmed herself.

"Either one is fine, transfer." Ryuko nodded and entered Nonon's room. She hoped Ryuko wouldn't go snooping around, she trusted she wouldn't do such a thing. Now, Nonon was alone in the living room. The only thing on her mind at the moment was Ryuko. She couldn't help but think that even in Houka's clothes, she looked pretty damn cute.

After Nonon had daydreamed for a while, Ryuko exited the room. She had on black pants, similar to Houka's but instead with a red stripe down the side, and a bright red hoodie.

"Seriously, transfer? We went all the way to your place just so you could change colors?" Ryuko glared and then shot back.

"It's not just the colors, troll doll, these are much more comfortable." Nonon snorted and looked forward at the TV.

"Well, anything you'd like to do, transfer? Lady Satsuki should have thought this through. 2 people who hardly know each other won't really hang out well." Ryuko sat next to Nonon and pulled out a beer. Nonon stuttered with her words before forming an actual sentence.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ryuko took a sip and looked back at her with a smile.

"From your mini fridge." Nonon was angry, but also wanted to join in on the fun.

"God dammit, transfer! Don't go snooping around in my room!" Ryuko stared at her, took a sip, then responded.

"Want me to get you one?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Ryuko rolled hereyes, but got up to get one nonetheless.

* * *

They hadn't become completely drunk, but they weren't completely sober either. It was nice, they were sitting on the couch, talking about stupid things. It was strange, really; one moment they were bored out of their minds, the next they were talking like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. It may have been a mistake for Nonon to bring up Lady Satsuki.

"So like, why do you call her Lady Satsuki? She seems like another normal rich lady to me." Nonon's brows kind of furrowed, but she responded.

"We've been friends since childhood, and all this time she's been the natural leader. She was class president and all these other things. It only seems right." Ryuko frowned, but didn't say anything else. That is, until she thought of something.

"Are you sure it's not also cause you have feelings for her?" Nonon blushed and looked away.

"W-What do you mean?" Ryuko let out a light chuckle and bent her torso over to get closer to Nonon.

"I mean that you always do what Satsuki tells you to do, even if you don't like it. Like you really, _really_ didn't want to hang out with me, but since Satsuki was the one that told you to do it, you just accepted it." Nonon tried her best to bury her head in her side, and her blush darkened.

"Th-That's not why I said yes." Ryuko barely heard her, but continued.

"And all this time with the teasing, mocking, arguing, and even some things today, I feel you've done them because you're jealous of me and trying to get me back for dating Satsuki." Nonon stood still for a moment. After it looked like Ryuko was done, Nonon spoke.

"I'm not jealous of you, nor do I like Lady Satsuki that way. At least, not anymore." Nonon looked up at Ryuko with red cheeks, to see a confused gaze on the taller woman's face. "Transf- no, Ryuko, I used to like Satsuki, but then she started hanging out with you. I don't know why exactly, but ever since then I've had this thing for you. After you started dating, I tried to lock away those feelings, and distance myself from you. I guess that didn't really work." She ended her confession with a laugh. "It's funny, really; I tried so damn hard to get away from you, and then Lady Satsuki just sent you right to my doorstep." Nonon realized her head had drifted down mid confession, so she brought herself back up again to see Ryuko's face.

It was red, dark red, almost as if she had something to confess as well. They sat there for a minute, neither of them making an attempt at a move.

"N-Nonon." Ryuko began. They sat in another silence for a few seconds longer before she continued. "I had no idea you felt this way. If I had known-" She stopped when she realized Nonon's face wasn't unmoving. Slowly but surely, her head was making her way to Ryuko. Ryuko should have stopped it, she really should have. But she didn't, so Nonon just went further and further, her eyes boring deep into Ryuko's. All Ryuko could do was stare back in her slightly drunk state. She couldn't help but notice their breath smelled unpleasant, but that sensation was replaced with another, greater one. Their eyes closed and their lips connected, and much to Ryuko's surprise, instead of pulling back, she deepened the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mess

They sat there, in silence, neither of them pulling away from the kiss. It was peaceful; the evening sun shining down into the living room, the pleasant aura being spread around the room. Nonon broke the kiss and realized she had grabbed a hold of Ryuko's collar. She immediately let go and a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. Nonon would have instantly gotten up and ran to her room, but she was frozen, staring at the woman in front of her. Eventually, the petite pinkette broke the silence.

"S-Sorry. I d-don't know…" Trailing off her sentence, Nonon began to tear up as well. Ryuko grabbed her chin, startling the smaller woman. However, she did nothing about it. Ryuko pulled her in for another kiss, making Nonon's eyes go wider than before. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and put some effort of her own into it. Again, they sat there in silence, another kiss overtaking them. This time, Ryuko broke it and spoke afterward.

"No need to apologize, I feel the same way." They smiled at each other. Staring deep into each other's eyes, they began to lean in for another kiss when Ryuko's phone rang, making them jump a little. "Oh my God, Satsuki." They looked at each other, biting their lips, realizing that Ryuko indeed had a girlfriend she may have very well just cheated on. Ryuko reached over for her phone, and accepted the call.

"Hey Satsuki, what's up?" As Ryuko began talking to her, Nonon grabbed a pillow and tried to hide her face in it. She kept her eyes uncovered to look at Ryuko. "Yeah, Nonon and I are having a great time, actually." Ryuko looked at Nonon when she said this, both of them blushing a little. "Yeah, I know it's weird. Yeah, okay. See ya, Satsuki." Ryuko looked away from Nonon and with a blush, finished her call. "Love you, too" Satsuki hung up and Ryuko slid her phone across the coffee table in front of her. Nonon started speaking, which caused Ryuko to look at her.

"We can't tell Satsuki. Period." Ryuko was surprised. If anyone was the most honest with Satsuki, it was Nonon. The pinkette blushed as she leaned in to hug Ryuko. The latter was surprised, but hugged her back. Were they now more than friends? How much so? These were Ryuko's thoughts as she drifted to sleep. It was far too comfy to not feel tired in this situation.

* * *

Ryuko woke up the next morning with a slight headache. By the looks of things, it was very early in the morning, pitch black. Nonon was nowhere in sight, however, Ryuko could hear noises coming from the kitchen. She got up and went to investigate. Just as she suspected, Nonon was cooking. And sucking at it all the while.

"Whatcha making?" Nonon was startled and swiftly turned on her heel, to see Ryuko standing there. She growled a little as she softly punched her in the arm.

"I'm making breakfast. It may be early but I'm hungry as fuck." Ryuko looked at the clock in the kitchen. _Three twenty!?_ She really did go to bed early, and slept a long time as a matter of fact. Ryuko looked into the pan on the stove, and was greeted with a decent sight of pancakes. However she didn't forget Nonon didn't have any food.

"How in the hell did you make this, exactly?" Ryuko looked around for some type of answer before Nonon spoke.

"I found an old box of pancake mix, but don't worry, I've heard they can stay good for about a year." Ryuko raised an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth moved upwards as well. _Damn she really doesn't eat at home_. Nonon looked back and noticed the look Ryuko was giving her. "D-Don't give me that look! You're the one who didn't want to go out." Ryuko sighed and leaned on the counter behind Nonon.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had exactly zero food." Ryuko snorted as she thought of a bad joke. "You know that's probably why you don't play video games, you'd die from starvation." Nonon turned around instantly with her hands on her hips, looking up to meet her gaze.

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean, transfer?" _Here we go again…_ "For your information I've never needed to learn how to cook. When you have money people will do things for you. And on top of that-" she was cut off by Ryuko leaning in. Nonon became flustered and turned her head so she wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. "W-What are you doing, getting so close to me? You're dating Satsuki. You shouldn… Sh-shouldn…" _Cute._ Ryuko grinned and grabbed Nonon's chin.

"You know, I'm really disappointed I didn't date you instead of Satsuki." Nonon's face turned an even darker shade of crimson and her arms flailed trying to get Ryuko away.

"A-Anyway! Go get some plates or something and make yourself useful, transfer." Ryuko just smiled and listened, not saying a word.

Ryuko had gotten plates and utensils, and was currently waiting for Nonon. She pulled out her phone, checking in case Satsuki had sent her any messages. Luckily, there were none, although at three in the morning she wasn't really expecting any. The pinkette walked out of the kitchen with a plate, which were presumably the pancakes she had made. Nonon bore a nervous grin as she delivered the cakey discs. It was obvious why, she wasn't the best cook after all. There were a few burnt pieces, but nothing Ryuko couldn't handle. She took a couple and started eating.

"W-What do you think?" Nonon stood there like a maid getting judged by her master. Ryuko responded with a smile.

"They're good. Maybe a little burnt but that's fine." Nonon smiled and sat across from her. For a lavish apartment, they sure had a small table. They ate in silence, the events of the day before were drilled into their heads.

"Hey." Ryuko's voice made Nonon jump in her chair.

"Y-Yes?" Ryuko blushed a little.

"Well, I was wondering if you were thinking the same thing I was." Nonon smiled.

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my head." Nonon noticed Ryuko was staring down at her lap, where her hands were as well.

"Listen, I really like you, and I guess my feelings awakened with the kiss." They both blushed, Ryuko sighed, then continued. "But I don't want to break up with Satsuki, I still love her." Nonon didn't know whether she should frown or smile. She decided to go with the latter.

"Well, we can figure things out along the way. I'm sure eventually we can tell her. We just need some time to figure things out." Ryuko looked up at the cute pink haired girl in front of her. Ryuko laughed.

"Look at you being all Miss Relationship. Did you have this planned?" Nonon laughed nervously.

"I've had a while to think about this. I've gone through a few scenarios." They shared what Ryuko considered one of the most heartwarming smiles she'd ever seen.

* * *

Satsuki looked around the Airport, in search for her beloved girlfriend and the girl she stayed with for a weekend. After looking for a few seconds, the undeniable bright pink hair of Nonon came into view. With a smile, Satsuki made her way down to the shorter woman. Ryuko stood next to her. She said something to Nonon, she nodded and they walked over to meet Satsuki. The three of them started up a conversation on their way out.

"So what did you guys end up doing all weekend?" It was an obvious first question, and Ryuko had prepared herself for it.

"Oh nothing much. Hung out mostly." Satsuki smiled. It may not have been very interesting, but it was certainly an improvement on their constant bickering. They were almost out of the airport when Satsuki said she had to go to the bathroom before they left.

She turned around before entering, and swore she saw Ryuko whisper something into Nonon's ear. _Huh. Maybe they're better friends than I thought._ Meanwhile, Nonon started hitting Ryuko, not too hard though.

"You idiot! What if she saw you?"

"Oh calm down. I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend." Nonon blushed and hit her again.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend! That woman who just went into the bathroom is. You're treating this less serious than it is. Do you know what Sat-" She was cut off by yet another kiss. This time, she kissed back. They held the pose for a minute before realizing where they were, and that it wasn't exactly a good idea. Satsuki exited soon after and met up with them. As they were walking out, Satsuki heard Ryuko say something to Nonon, which resulted in her getting punched. With a smile, Satsuki thought to herself. _Wow. They really bonded over something. I'll have to ask what exactly happened._

* * *

Ryuko had been going out with Nonon for about a month now, unbeknownst to Satsuki. She was amazed they had become such good friends. On more than one occasion she thought they could be more than that, but dismissed the thought to unnecessary paranoia. That was, until one fateful day.

Ryuko was going out with Nonon again, which Satsuki would usually think nothing of. However, while talking to Houka, he started to talk about Nonon and Ryuko, and how they were too close to each other. Then acted as if he never said it in the first place. Even to the point where he swore on his life he didn't say it. Nothing gets passed Satsuki, that's for damn sure.

Ryuko was walking down the bustling streets of Tokyo, Nonon in hand. They were wearing their more casual clothes, which were quite baggy for the both of them. Nonon smiled and constantly looked at her girlfriend's hand, fingers interlaced with her own. They were happy together, and Ryuko was happy with Satsuki. It couldn't be better. They walked into a couple's cafe for lunch, at sat at a window seat near the entrance. They ordered their meals then sat there looking into each other's eyes.

"Ryuko, I've had so much fun with you over these last few weeks. I'm so happy Satsuki made us hang out, or I would have never released my pent up feelings." Ryuko was never good with confessions, so she blushed a bright red before saying anything.

"It's not like you to say something like that. But I'm glad too."

"It's thanks to you, Ryuko. I've changed because of you. I think I've changed for the better." Ryuko smiled as Nonon reached over the table for her girlfriend's hands. "Ever since I saw you, I knew that what I felt before for Satsuki wasn't that kind of love, which is what I feel for you now." Ryuko blushed; she knew what was coming next. The cafe's door sensor let off its distinct ring to indicate someone had entered the building. The two lovebirds didn't pay any attention. "Ryuko. I… I love y-" Nonon was cut off by an irritating, screeching sound made by a chair being drug across the floor. At first they didn't mind it, but when the chair pulled up to their table, and a familiar face sat down in it, the two of them became a lot more aware of their situation.

"Matoi. Jakuzure." They knew who it was, and reluctantly turned their heads toward Satsuki. They sat in silence for a moment, before Satsuki broke it. "What are you two doing in a couple's cafe?" Nonon was frozen in shock, while Ryuko tried to defuse the situation.

"Is it a couple's cafe? I hadn't even noti-" Satsuki glared hard before practically yelling.

"Cut the shit, Matoi! You know damn well what this place is." Unknown to the cheaters, Satsuki was trying her best to keep herself from crying. Nonon tried to hide her head, some people were starting to stare. "How long?" Ryuko turned her gaze to the side, unable to look Satsuki in the eyes. There was a long silence before Ryuko spoke.

"About… about a month. Ever since you made us get together." _God damn it_ … Satsuki knew it. She didn't know why she bothered with asking.

"It's over, Matoi." Nonon winced, holding back tears and burying her face further away from Satsuki. The taller woman got up and left, leaving a heartbroken Ryuko and Nonon at the table. Ryuko was about to cry, but decided to suck it up. She stood from her chair and went to go after Satsuki.

"W-Wait, Ryuko! Where are you going?" Nonon looked up, a slightly tear stained face peering at Ryuko.

"I'm going to get Satsuki."

The city was difficult to navigate, especially during a day off. Ryuko pushed past many people on her way to Satsuki, who saw Ryuko was following her and tried to lose her in a nearby park. That had rather the opposite effect, with Ryuko pulling on the wrist of the older woman.

"God dammit Ryuko! Let me go!" Ryuko tried to contain Satsuki, while she tried to escape from Ryuko.

"No! You have to listen to me!" After a while of struggling, Satsuki cooled down and Ryuko let her hands go. The white clad woman hung her head

"Did you ever love me?" Ryuko took a step back, shocked.

"W-What?" Satsuki immediately raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I said, did you love me? God dammit!" Satsuki was now yelling, but nobody was close enough to hear her.

"Yes! I still do!" Satsuki gritted her teeth.

"Then why are you going out with her?" Tears began to well up in Ryuko's eyes.

"Be-Because I love her too." There was a moment of silence.

"You lied to me, Ryuko. You said you guys were just friends. That nothing happened. That I was your one and only. That I would be yours and you would be mine." Ryuko was taken aback by Satsuki's words. _She… s_

 _She really remembers all those years ago?_ "Please, Ryuko. Stay away from me. I don't want to get hurt any more." Satsuki walked away, but this time, Ryuko didn't chase after her. Instead, she limped in the opposite direction, toward the cafe she had left Nonon in.

Due to her slow speed, it was a while until Ryuko had reached the cafe. Nonon was still inside, fiddling with her phone. The table had a lonesome sandwich across from Nonon. The pinkette noticed when Ryuko sat down in her original spot, and put away her phone.

"So…" That was all Nonon had no say.

"It's over. She doesn't want to see me ever again." Nonon frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko."

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn-" Ryuko was cut off with a deep kiss from the girl opposite. She was surprised but returned it nonetheless. They broke apart a few moments later. "What was that?"

"That was for being stupid. It's both our fault. We're in this together. After all, you're stuck with me now." Ryuko snorted.

"Well if that's the case I think I'd be better off with Satsuki." Nonon laughed and punched Ryuko on the arm.

"You're an ass, transfer." Nonon smiled again, and this time Ryuko considered it _the_ most heartwarming smile a person could give. "And yet despite that, I still love you." Ryuko smiled.

"I love you, too." Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. It's nice to have _a change of pace_ every once in a while.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've moved on from KLK for the most part, and lost quite a bit of motivation. I had originally intended this chapter to be many more chapters, but that's what I get for planning stupidly. Anyway, I should be getting my new computer very,** _ **very,**_ **soon. So while there may not be any more KLK fanfics, there will almost certainly be some more anime fics I'll be willing to write. After all, Kyousuke has a few girls to choose from, doesn't he? Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
